The present invention relates to octasubstituted tetrapyrazinotetraazaporphyrazines which are soluble in an organic solvent and the compounds having an electron acceptable discotic liquid crystal phase.
Hitherto, phthalocyanine compounds have been known as a pigment or a functional material. The compounds may be synthesized with comparative ease, however on the other hand, almost of said compounds are insoluble in a solvent and accordingly are difficult to purify and use. Furthermore, said compounds are expected to be available for electric conductive organic compounds. The formation of CT complex by mixing dopes or electron acceptors therewith has been attempted in order to induce electric conductivity under consideration of the properties of electron donor and conductivity. However, there was a problem in the stability thereof.